


this boy, half-destroyed

by danielscarfmaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielscarfmaan/pseuds/danielscarfmaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like an eternity. It's like an eternity in the freezer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this boy, half-destroyed

The first time he's in there; he pukes all over himself. His legs are aching, dying to be stretched out just for a second or two; and it's dark and cold and he's not sure if it's been minutes, hours or days, but it feels like such an eternity. It's the day before his twelveth birthday, or maybe he's already twelve. His throat is sore and it stings as he feels it hurry up from his stomach and the tears burn his eyes - and suddenly he's covered in puke. He can't help but sob, leaning against the side of the freezer as his eyes flutter shut and he winces in pain because it hurts to swallow. He thinks he's lost his voice, but he's too afraid to find out. It's pointless anyway. The basement is basically sound-proof. He knows that because Camden used to jam with his band back when he was here, and why did he have to go?

He was going to become a scientist and make sure no other children were going to lose their parents to cancer; not a twenty year old soldier who died in combat. Not Camden. Nuh uh. But still, that became him and it left Isaac here. Stuck with the father with his taunting words and way of seeing his son like nothing else but a pup in desperate need of training. Do this, and you get the belt. Do that, and you get the freezer. He'd never been in the freezer before. He knew the sound of the belt, and the pain and the humiliation but this was new and suffocating; and it lasts for an eternity.

Perhaps it's just an episode or two of his father's favourite programme, but it's an eternity for his son. It's an eternity of puke, sore throats and tears running a pale face until the freezer finally opens up. Mr. Lahey just wrinkles his nose, and shakes his head like Isaac just came second in the Olympics.  
"Get yourself cleaned up. Your grandmother will be here in an hour." He says, and walks back towards the door leading up to the colorful, light house. Isaac slowly gets up, his legs failing on him and he tries again - shakily climbing out of the freezer. He's too afraid to show anything, he's too afraid to run and he's certainly too afraid to do anything but politely converse with his grandmother; but inside, he's screaming for the rest of eternity.


End file.
